Snow Falls On A Yellow Rose
by The Loneliest Of All
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are both in love with Jaune, how do they fix their problem? With good old fashioned polyamory of course.
1. Chapter 1

"He's told me personally, that he has feelings for me!" Shouted Ruby.

"Oh yeah, well he's told me the same thing, but he's actually asked me out on dates before! Therefore, I win!" Weiss shouted back.

"The only reason he hasn't asked me out, is because he's afraid of Yang! If she was out of the picture, he would be all over me!" Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You're only sixteen! It would be illegal for him to be 'all over' you! We're both eighteen, meaning we're adults, you're still a kid!" Ruby grew twice as angry, no one called her a kid! Well, except for Yang, but that was different!

"We would only have to wait a year! Besides, my breasts are bigger than yours anyway. That makes me more desirable!" Ruby puffed her chest out, infuriating the silver haired heiress! Weiss wasn't one to care about shallow things such as body image, but it still hurt when someone made fun of her breast size. They both knew that Jaune didn't care about stuff like that, but it was just something you never did, especially to your friends! Weiss glared at the younger girl with red eyes.

"That was a low blow, Rose!" Ruby smirked, sweeping her foot across the ground like a bull about to charge. Weiss mirrored her. In a moment of pure rage, they charged forward, locking hands together. They stared into each other's eyes with pure hatred!

"There can be only one!" Weiss ignored her partner's obscure reference, and pushed forward with all of her strength. Ruby pushed back with equal might. This was getting them nowhere. Neither of them would win if it kept up like this.

"Alright, stop!" Ruby let go and jumped back with a huff. "We should talk about this like responsible adults. Not go at it like children on a playground!"

"What happened to 'you're still a kid'?" Weiss sighed, and decided to ignore her comment.

"Alright. So why do you like Jaune?" Ruby gave her a look that said, 'really?' Weiss shrugged, and sat down on her bed.

"Whatever. I like him because… He was my first friend here at Beacon. Not to mention, my first real male friend. It started out as a simple crush, I would see him and blush, and my chest would tighten. But it soon developed into something more. I would see him, I wouldn't blush, my chest wouldn't tighten. I would just be happy to see him. Every time he's near me, I feel safe and warm, comfortable even. Like I can be myself and he wouldn't judge me. Like I could tell him my deepest darkest secrets, and he wouldn't fault me for them." Weiss' eyes softened. It seemed Ruby actually did have feelings for him. "Not to mention, he treats me as an equal. Not like I'm just some kid. He looks up to me, and I look up to him. What about you? Why do you like him?"

"Same as you, apparently. With the added fact that he treats me like everyone else. He doesn't care that I'm some rich heiress to the hugest dust supplier this side of Remnant. To him, I'm just another girl, and his friend. And that means a lot to me." Ruby nodded. Weiss sighed. This whole situation was confusing. What were they going to do? If they kept fighting, the whole team would be put at risk.

"We could… Both have him." Weiss looked at the red head in surprise. Did she really just suggest they both ask him out? Could that even happen? Would it be against the rules? "I mean, it's just an idea. It probably wouldn't end too well, but I'm willing to try it if you are. I know for a fact Jaune would be super into it." Weiss chuckled quietly. What guy wouldn't be into it? Two lovely girls going out with him at the same time, and being okay with it? I mean, yeah there were some flaws with the plan. Such as, when it came time, how would they go about getting intimate with one another? Would she have to ask Ruby for permission? She would rather not. She knew that she wouldn't want to be asked for permission by Ruby. That would be so awkward. But at the same time, she liked the idea. Ruby and her would finally stop fighting, and things could go back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be.

Much to her own surprise, she agreed. "Alright." Ruby's eyes widened. She didn't expect Weiss to go along with it.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Jaune stood in front of Ruby and Weiss, a confused look adorning his face. "You both want to go out with me?" They both nodded. "At the same time?" They nodded again. Jaune looked at the ground in thought. "I must be dreaming."

"Nope." Ruby said. "This is real life, and you have two beautiful ladies waiting for an answer." Weiss grinned at Ruby's words. Jaune looked back up to them, his confused look no longer there.

"Okay. I have no reason not to accept. I'm sure you both know how I feel about you at this point." Weiss knew he would accept. Why wouldn't he? But she still felt an overwhelming sense of joy when he said yes. Ruby felt the same.

"Alright then! Meet us in our dorm at five! We'll be ready then." Weiss smiled happily, agreeing with the time.

* * *

"How do I look?" Ruby asked, giving a little twirl. She wore a red and white dress that puffed out around the bottom, similar to her regular skirt. She also had on her usual pair of black leggings, and a new pair of boots that made her legs stand out. It was simple, but Ruby pulled it off quite nicely.

"You look beautiful." Weiss answered truthfully. She was wearing a white dress, accentuated by yellow and black stripes, as well as a pair of white heels she kept locked away in her closet.

"Alright, well Jaune should be here any minute now!" Ruby jumped up and down.

"Someone's excited." Weiss said, giving her an amused look. She was excited as well, but she was able to contain herself a bit more.

"Of course I am! This will be my first date!"

"What? You're telling me you've never been on a date before?"

"Nope. Never had the chance to. Like I said, Jaune is my first real guy friend. And, I've never wanted to pursue a relationship before now."

"I've never been on a date either." Ruby couldn't believe that. "Don't give me that look! I'm serious! I mean, my dad tried to make me date the sons of other rich families, but I never did. I wanted my first date to be with someone I was sure I liked. I'm actually really glad that you haven't been on a date before. It makes me feel a little bit less nervous."

"Aw, Weiss!" Ruby pulled her into a hug, making the older girl blush. She thought she felt her heart skip a beat, but she must've been imagining it. A knock on the door made Ruby let go of her. She rushed to make sure everything was perfect. After seeing that everything was indeed flawless, she hurried over and answered the door. She smiled widely as she saw Jaune's outfit. It wasn't anything too fancy, but she thought he looked handsome in it. Weiss thought the same thing.

"Hey! You girls ready?"

"You betcha!"

* * *

"Come on, let's go dance! I've never slow danced before!" Ruby grabbed Jaune by the wrist and dragged him onto the dancefloor. Weiss just laughed, watching the two of them from the sidelines. She could dance with Jaune next, but for now she would let Ruby have her time. She watched as Ruby stumbled around, stepped on Jaune's toes, and made a fool of herself. But she was having fun, and that's all that really mattered. Ruby wasn't the most graceful of the team, but she was the fastest and most agile. Slow dances might not be her thing, but fast paced dancing she was good at. Weiss giggled at all the times she served some random guys that thought they could beat her in a dance battle. The looks they would get on their faces were hilarious! Her thoughts were interrupted by Jaune and Ruby coming back towards her. "Okay Weiss, he's all yours." She giggled. Jaune offered her a hand, and she gladly took it. He led her to the dance floor, and put his hands in the proper positions. Weiss noticed when he danced with Ruby, that he knew what he was doing. Maybe he took dancing lessons when he was younger? They started to dance softly to the music, holding each other close. "Save room for Jesus!" Ruby yelled. They both laughed.

Ruby watched them dance. They were really good at it. She knew she did a less than stellar job, but hey it was her first time. Weiss may not have been the fastest in the team, but she was the most graceful. The way she battled reminded Ruby of dancing, it was beautiful in so many ways.

_Weiss _was beautiful in so many ways. Woah! Where did that thought come from. It was true, but still. She shook her head, and went back to watching her two friends dance.

* * *

'_This was the best idea ever.' _Thought Weiss, as she licked her strawberry ice cream. Ruby had wanted the next stop to be the new ice cream shop that just opened up, and although Weiss had said it was childish, she was secretly excited. She may be elegant, and almost always serious, but try as she might, she could never dislike ice cream. Especially not strawberry ice cream. Ruby smiled knowingly at her, between bites of her cookie dough ice cream. Weiss hated that smile, it meant that she knew something she didn't want her to know. Jaune smiled at his friends antics, wincing as Ruby bit down on her ice cream once more. He hated when people did that. Ruby must have some strong teeth for that not to affect her in any way. Despite how many sweets she scarfed down on a daily basis, Ruby was very good about dental health. Something that Jaune was jealous of. It was a good habit, unfortunately it wasn't a habit Jaune had picked up. He was rather lazy when it came to stuff like that, sometimes not even brushing his teeth at all. He was sure his breath would be horrid, if he didn't carry mints with him everywhere. He popped those suckers like no tomorrow.

Weiss finished her cone, and excused herself. She headed towards the bathroom, ready to free her hands of the sticky mess of melted strawberry. As she turned on the faucet, Ruby entered the bathroom, and turned on the faucet next to the one Weiss was using. "If you say a word to anyone, I will murder you in your sleep." Weiss threatened. Ruby just smiled innocently.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Ruby…"

"Weiss, it's alright to be excited about ice cream. Literally everyone is, like, all the time. Even when they're not. If that makes sense." Weiss sighed.

"I suppose."

"Alright, look. You don't have to be Miss Perfect around us. We're your friends Weiss. Show us the real you. We won't judge you for being excited for something silly, or being happy about something. Hell, we won't judge you, period. Just please, for me. Open up a bit more. At least just to Jaune and I." Weiss looked conflicted. For once in her life, she was being told that she didn't have to be flawless, and she didn't know what to do.

"I can try, Ruby. But it's hard. I've had to act perfect my whole life. I couldn't be a normal girl, I was expected to be the opposite. I still am." Ruby wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You're not expected to be anyone but yourself around us, Weiss." Ruby let go and walked out of the bathroom. Weiss looked into the mirror and smiled. She exited the bathroom to find Jaune and Ruby laughing happily. They paid and then left with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Stupid motion sickness! I swear it gets worse everytime I get on this thing!" Jaune held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't lose his lunch all over the floor of the airship. They were on their way back to Beacon, satisfied with how the date turned out. Weiss sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. The two girls looked at him with concern. They were used to it, but this time it seemed worse than usual. As soon as the airship landed, Jaune stumbled out, and fell to the ground. He was panting and sweating, gasping for breath. People would think he was being overdramatic, but Ruby and Weiss knew that something serious was up. They walked over to him, and Ruby bent down and touched her forehead to his. He was burning hot! "He has a fever. We should get him to the dorm." Weiss helped her pick Jaune up, and carried him to their room. When they got there, they gently laid him on Weiss' bed, and Ruby got a cool rag to place over his head.

"Poor guy. Flying must be really taxing for him." Weiss sighed.

"Yeah… Hey, Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering. Are we… Together?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss said, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Y'know. Like, together. As in, in a relationship?"

"Yes we're in a relationship with Jaune, if that's what you mean…" Ruby sighed. She was trying her hardest not to be blunt about it, but it looked like she had no other choice.

"I know we're in a relationship with Jaune, but I mean, does that include us? Are we together as well?" Weiss started blushing furiously.

"I don't know… D-do you want to be?"

"I think so… Maybe we could just, try it?" Weiss nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." Jaune started snoring, bringing their attention back to him. "Maybe he should spend the night here, with us. I don't think Blake or Yang would mind, and we would be right by his side to get him whatever he needs."

"I agree. As his girlfriends, we have to take care of him. This could be our chance to show him how much we care about him!"

"Alright. But where's he gonna sleep? I mean, he can have my bed. I can just sleep on the floor tonight." Ruby gave her an annoyed look.

"Or, you could just sleep with him." Weiss lit up at the suggestion.

"You're right! I could! But is it too early, would he find it weird? I can't. I can't do it! I've never slept in the same bed with anyone before! Not even my parents!" Weiss looked down sadly.

"Hey, it's alright Weiss. Would it make you feel better if I slept with you as well?" Ruby blushed, realizing that she could have phrased that better. Weiss blushed as well, but decided to ignore the double meaning behind her words.

"I guess it would make me feel a bit better…" Weiss said shyly.

"Then it's settled, we'll all sleep with each other!" She winced. Realizing once again, that she could have phrased that better. Weiss facepalmed, her face completely red.

"Just shut up and come here, you dolt!" Weiss grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to the bed. She climbed over Jaune, cuddling into his side. Ruby cuddled into his other side. They rested their heads on his chest. Ruby reached over Jaune, and grabbed a hold of Weiss' hand, lacing their fingers together. They fell asleep soon after, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Author's Notes: If a story goes over 2,000 words, I will make it it's own story. If you all like this, I might continue it a bit! Also, please help this ship sail! It's totally freaking adorable! What do we call this ship anyway? I'm too lazy to come up with a clever name, so you can do it, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune opened his eyes, the morning light streamed in through the window. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. He looked down to see Weiss and Ruby snuggled into him, holding hands and sleeping peacefully. The sight was almost too much for him to take, it was too adorable! He felt like his heart was going to explode! He held in a squee, and looked around the rest of the room. On the other side, Blake and Yang slept in weirdly compromising positions. He laughed silently to himself as he carefully reached in his pocket for his scroll. He took a picture of Yang. Blake never did anything to him, so he would let her be free of embarrassment. Now he had some ammo against her. If she ever tried to interject into his relationship with her sister, he could do something about it. He smiled devilishly, noting just how much the blonde brawler rubbed off on him. Of course, he would rather not have to use it. It would work, yes, but for how long? She would just find a way to delete it, and then she would take revenge on him. He shivered at the thought. That was not something he wanted. He yawned, dreading the fact that he had to wake up the two cuties sleeping on him. He gently nudged Ruby awake, knowing that he would need backup if Weiss decided that she didn't want to get up. Ruby stretched and opened her eyes, smiling when she caught sight of Jaune's seemingly flawless blue eyes. "Morning Red."

She yawned cutely, stretching her arms behind her head. "Morning Jaune. You need help waking up Weiss? She can be a handful in the morning." She ran her hands through her disheveled hair. Jaune wondered if she ever styled it, or if she preferred it to be messy. She would be cute either way.

"Is she really that bad?" Ruby shuddered. "I'll take your word for it." Ruby smirked, and leaned over Jaune. He blushed, as her pajamas snuggly hugged her figure, giving him quite the view of her lithe form. Ruby went through puberty rather early, so she already did most of her growing before she got to Beacon. She had filled out a bit more in the time that he's known her, especially in the curves department. (One of his favorite departments.) But she was just naturally not very tall, and much to her chagrin, Yang liked to make fun of her for it. And with all of the sweets she ate, she was just a little chubby. So basically, she was the cutest person that ever existed.

He turned and looked at Weiss, who was sleeping soundly with an elegant smile on her face. She was cute too, just not in the way Ruby was. She was more beautiful than anything. She wore a gown to sleep, rather than pajamas. It didn't show any of her body, but then again, it didn't need to. She was the same as she had been when they first met. That wasn't a bad thing though, not at all.

"But don't worry. I have a plan to get her up without too much of a fuss." Ruby ran her hands through Weiss' hair gently. She gently shook Weiss awake. As she opened her eyes, she was met with a face full of Ruby. Which admittedly, was not a bad thing to wake up to. Her eyes widened as Ruby placed a hand on her cheek. Ruby leaned in closer slowly, her hot breath hitting Weiss' cheek, making her blush. Ruby pulled away, standing up off the bed. "Well I should probably take a shower, and get changed." As she walked to the bathroom, she turned and winked suggestively at the two of them. Weiss was frozen, the blush still present on her face. Jaune just grinned at Weiss, trying to hold in his laughter. Weiss shook her head. Ruby had wasted no time in jumping into their relationship, and she was fine with that. She just wished she had actually gotten that kiss.

"So, you and Ruby huh?" Jaune asked with a smirk, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, she wanted to try it out."

"About time." Weiss glared at him.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly Weiss, you're more clueless than I am." He laughed. It was at time he noticed that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. They must have slipped into their sleeping clothes when they got back to the dorm last night. "Well, I should get back to my dorm. I need to get ready for the day." As he sat up on the bed, Weiss wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You wouldn't leave me here to deal with _them. _Would you?" She said, gesturing towards her sleeping teammates.

"Don't worry about it, if they give you trouble just get Ruby to help you."

"But what if she's not out of the shower when they wake up?"

"Then just go into the bathroom and lock the door?" Weiss tensed up.

"While… Ruby's in there? Naked… In... The shower…?" Jaune blushed at the thought she planted in his mind. _Her wet hair cascading down her face, her skin wet from the hot water trailing down her- _He mentally slapped himself. Now is not the time for those thoughts!

"Yeah? It's not like you haven't seen her like that before, right?" Weiss looked down in thought. It was true, they had all seen each other in the nude at least once. It happens when you share a dorm with three other people. And they were all quite comfortable around each other, being girls and all that. But it was different now. Ruby was her girlfriend! Just the thought of seeing her naked sent shivers down her spine. Before, it was just something that happened occasionally, but now, it was a lot more intimate. At least, it was in her mind. She supposed it wouldn't be _too _bad if she absolutely needed to.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"I'll try and be quick, I promise. I'll go and take a shower, get dressed and be right back. And if Yang is teasing you guys when I get back, I'll make her stop." Weiss hugged him closer to her, and kissed his cheek.

"How are you gonna do that?" He grinned.

"I have my ways."

"Alright, just hurry please?"

"Of course." And with that he left the room. Weiss sighed. Maybe Ruby would be done with her shower before they woke up? Yeah, maybe everything will be alright, and she won't have to put up with her teammates relentless teasing.

"Hey there sleepy head! Have fun last night?" Weiss' adopted a look of sheer horror, and turned her head to her teammates bunk. Yang looked down at her with a devious smirk. Weiss quickly jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. She fell to the ground and sighed.

"Weiss?" Ruby opened the glass shower door slightly, and stuck her head out. "Let me guess. Yang?" Weiss nodded, an intense blush on her face. Ruby laughed. "Alright, you can stay in here. I'm almost done anyway." Ruby continued her shower for about five minutes. "Hey Weiss, could you get me a towel? I forgot to get one before getting in."

"Okay." Weiss walked over to the cabinets, opening them to reveal that they were out of towels. "Um. We're out of towels."

"Oh… I think Blake washed them yesterday."

"The towels are out here!" Yang chuckled through the door.

"Oh no…" Weiss sighed. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll go get one." Weiss tried opening the door, but the handle wouldn't budge. She could hear Yang laughing on the other side. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I think she blocked the door."

"Oh..."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Bonus Scene:

Jaune sat alone in JNPR's dorm, doing homework. His scroll beeped. He reached over and picked it up, checking his messages.

_Yang: Boop._

"Boop?" He asked himself, confused as to what the message could mean. Yang's finger booped his nose lightly. "Goddammit, Yang."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm gonna take a break on writing drabbles and such for the collection, to focus on this for a while. Ooh Yang, you heartless prankster you! :| Sorry if you were expecting longer chapters, but I can only crank out like 1,000 words in one sitting. And that way, I can pump out material at a steady pace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hey Jaune. I didn't hear you come in." Ren was sitting on his bed, while Nora was jumping around him. Nora gasped and ran up to Jaune, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh my gosh! You're back! You've gotta tell me everything! How did the date go? Are you gonna go on another one? Did you kiss either of them? Wait, why didn't you come back last night?" Nora gasped again, this time louder. It sounded like it hurt, but knowing Nora, it probably didn't. "You didn't sleep with them, did you?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"What? No! Of course not! Not after only one date! I didn't come back last night, because I got sick on the way back! They let me sleep in their dorm."

"Okay, good. I knew you were better than that." Nora sniffed, and made a look of disgust. "Ew, you stink, come on, we're gonna get you cleaned up." Jaune sighed, looking at Ren with a look that said 'help me.' Ren smiled and shook his head no. Nora grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him into the bathroom. She locked the door behind him. Ren just shook his head and laughed. What an asshole.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Weiss was pacing back and forth, clearly frustrated with the situation she was currently in. Ruby sat in the bathtub, annoyed beyond belief. How could her sister - her own freaking sister - do this to her? This was unacceptable, clearly they had some things to talk about if she ever got out of this.

"I don't know Weiss. We can just wait until Jaune gets back?"

"Yeah. But what if Yang tells him we're not here? What if Blake helps?"

"Blake wouldn't help… Right?" She said, unsure as to whether or not that was the truth. She knew the bookish faunus could be quite sneaky, and occasionally mischievous, but she wouldn't help Yang do something _this _horrible. Or would she? "Whatever, keep your ear against the door, whenever you hear Jaune enter, knock on the door loudly."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Nora, I can wash myself!"

"Not with that attitude!" That didn't even make sense, but Nora didn't make sense, so it made sense that she wouldn't make sense. Jaune tried his hardest to cover himself with the bubbles floating in the water. It wouldn't even matter, Nora has seen him naked plenty of times. The girl just didn't care. But it was still super embarrassing! She scrubbed his head, cleaned behind his ears, and even attempted to wash _down there._But he put a stop to that right quick! After it was over, he dressed in his usual clothing and exited the bathroom with a frown on his face, Nora followed after him, a huge smile on her face. Ren stared at him with a smug grin, Jaune responded with a glare.

"Alright, you two can go on down to breakfast, I'm gonna walk with team RWBY." Nora yelled something about pancakes as she pulled Ren to the cafeteria. Jaune watched them leave, shaking his head at them. He made his way back to team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Were you actually going to kiss me?" Ruby blushed and hid her face, despite Weiss not being able to see her.

"Yes… But I kinda freaked out at the last minute."

"Why?"

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before, so I-"

"No I mean, why me? Wouldn't you want Jaune to have your first kiss?" Ruby thought about it a little bit. She was right. She wanted Jaune to have it.

"Yes. It was just a spur of the moment thing I guess. You just looked so cute, and I just wanted to kiss you so bad! But I figured you would want Jaune to have your first kiss too."

"Well, I wanted you to kiss me, you dolt!" Weiss yelled flusteredly. Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Weiss froze up. Did she really just say that? Did she really just admit that she wanted Ruby to kiss her? Yes. Yes she did. Did she regret it? You betcha.

* * *

Jaune knocked on the door, and it was answered by Blake. "Hey Blake, can I come in?" Blake closed the door. Jaune blinked. Okay, something was up, Blake would never do that. Jaune swiped his scroll. Ruby had secretly given him the ability to open their dorm, it was something that only team leaders could give, but he hardly ever used it, preferring to ask for entrance instead of just barging in. After all, randomly walking into an all female dorm could only spell disaster. But this time was different. As he entered, Yang and Blake turned to him, clearly surprised that he was able to open the door. "Okay! What's going on?" He asked. No one answered. He didn't see Weiss or Ruby. He turned to look at the bathroom door, seeing that it was blocked by a random assortment of things. He sighed. "Let them out." He growled. Yang smirked, moving closer to Jaune.

"Listen here Jaune-y boy. No one is leaving that bathroom." Blake nodded behind her, crossing her arms.

"Really? Not even if I sent this picture to the whole school?" He said, flashing the photo on his scroll. Yang blushed.

"H-how d-d-did you- Huh- wha-" She stammered. In the picture, she was laying face down on her bed, her behind high up in the air. It was oddly sexual. Not to mention, she had a bad case of bed head. No one but her friends got to see her with bedhead. Blake stared at the picture, drool dripping from her mouth. "P-pervert!" Yang smacked the back of her head, causing her ears to lower. "You wouldn't dare send that out!"

"Oh? Wouldn't I, Yang?" He hovered his thumb over the 'send to all button.'

"Okay, Jaune. Let's not make any rash decisions here! Hehe!" He just pointed at the bathroom door, an angry look on his face. Yang growled, but complied anyway. "You win this round, Arc!" Jaune watched them as they cleared away the stuff from the door. Jaune knocked on the door.

* * *

"What is it now, Yang!?" Weiss scream/asked.

"It's Jaune! You can come out now!" Weiss lit up at the sound of his voice.

"I'll be right back Ruby, I'm gonna get you a towel and some clothes."

"Thanks Weiss." Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, and glared at Yang. She hugged Jaune and thanked him. She got a towel and picked out one of Ruby's usual outfits. She handed Ruby the towel, and sat her clothes down on the counter. She exited the bathroom once more, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath, and all hell broke loose.

"What the hell were you thinking Yang! That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Yang winced, there was nothing worse than an angry Weiss. Well, besides an angry Ruby that is. She sighed, knowing she would more than likely have to deal with one of those too. "What were you even hoping to accomplish?"

"I was… I don't know…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. She grabbed her clothes and took Jaune's hand, leading him outside, mumbling something about taking a shower in his bathroom. Yang looked over to Blake, she was pouting on her bed sniffling every so often.

'_At least this morning can't get any worse.' _Thought Yang.

"Oh Yang~!" Ruby called out in a singsong voice.

'_Spoke too soon...'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Surprise bonus chapter. I decided to write another one today, enjoy! Also, they may or may not have done something in the bathroom. But I won't reveal til later! :}


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss moaned as the hot water hit her body, it brought with it some much needed relief. She grabbed Jaune's soap, thanking the heavens that they used labeled shelves to keep everyone's things separate. As she scrubbed. her thoughts turned to Ruby. The whole bathroom incident wasn't _so _bad. I mean, Ruby had kissed her! Sure she practically begged for it, but she did it! Okay, so maybe they did a bit more than just kiss, but that was something that would stay between them, and maybe Jaune. She remembered the feeling of Ruby's skin on her fingertips, how soft it felt. She would have to talk to Ruby about that. It was her fault, and she was clearly uncomfortable with doing it. It's not like she was _trying_for second base, it just sort of happened. She wanted to feel sorry, but she just couldn't. She enjoyed it too much. She sighed, rinsing the suds off of her. She was being too greedy. The relationship wasn't just about her. They would have to tell Jaune, he deserved to know. She liked to think he wouldn't be mad, but she really didn't know how he would react to the news. How would she act if she was told that her two girlfriends made out and did _other things _while doing so. It wasn't really that bad, it's not like they had sex or anything. Technically, anyway. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She made her way out to see Jaune talking with Ruby. They were both blushing, looking away from each other. As they caught sight of her, they scooted away from each other by a slight amount. She either didn't notice, or didn't want to bring it up. She sighed, rubbing her arm. It wasn't too hard to figure out what they were talking about. She thought Ruby would wait for her at least, but she couldn't really be mad. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. I understand… It's easy to lose control sometimes." Ruby said.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it."

"You're not mad?" Weiss asked him.

"Why would I be? We're all in this together, right? Why should I be mad if you guys do some stuff together? Though I will admit, I'm a little jealous."

"I think we should talk about this. How is this gonna work, I mean. I thought we would just cross that bridge when we got there, but it looks like we got there a bit earlier than I thought we would..." Ruby said. Weiss and Jaune looked at her in surprise.

"That's… Really mature of you Ruby." Weiss sat down beside her, bringing her into a hug. "I agree. We've all known each other for a long time, we don't need to take this so slowly." They nodded in agreement.

"But how fast should we take it?" Jaune asked. "I don't know about you two, but I'm definitely not ready to just hop into bed together!"

"Yeah." Agreed Ruby.

"Okay. So anything more than making out is off limits, for now anyways." Ruby and Jaune agreed. "Alright, we should get going. Nora's going to eat all the food before we even get any!" They realized she was right, and rushed to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down with the rest of their friends. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were talking amongst themselves.

"Um, where are Yang and Blake at?" Asked Pyrrha. Ruby laughed creepily.

"Let's just say they're a little… Tied up." Weiss looked at Ruby and shuddered. She knew she should take that literally.

* * *

Ruby had thrown them into a broom closet. Great. Just. Freaking. Great. It was pitch black, and they were smushed together. It was scorching hot as well, they were drenched in sweat. Blake shifted uncomfortably. Yang let out a cry as Blake's arm rubbed against her breasts. "Pervert!"

"Would you quit calling me that!?"

"No, because it's true! Admit it, I bet you're enjoying being tied up!" Blake wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. That would be lying, and lying is wrong. She just sighed, wishing that Ruby had tightened the ropes a little more. Or at least gagged Yang. She blushed at the thought.

* * *

"Well, whatever. So, I heard you guys are going out now?" They all nodded with happy smiles. "Well congratulations! I always knew Jaune would make some lucky girl happy. I just didn't think he would make some lucky _girls _happy!" The three of them blushed bright red. Ruby took a drink of her milk. "Although, I would like to know why he didn't come back last night." And there went the milk. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at them. Weiss rubbed Ruby's back as she choked and coughed.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong, Pyrrha." Nora stated. "Jaune got sick on the ride back, so they let him sleep over." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. They had forgotten that they were supposed to take care of him today. That wasn't surprising considering everything that's happened in the last hour.

"Oh yeah, how are you feeling Jaune?" Ruby asked him.

"I'm feeling much better today, still a little woozy, but much better." They pouted, sad that they didn't have to take care of him. Maybe they could anyway? Thoughts of both of them in skimpy maid outfits following Jaune's every command flashed through their heads. They smiled at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"I think so!" Jaune didn't like the look on their faces. "Hey, Jaune? Me and Weiss are gonna go into town for a little bit, there's something we need to do."

"And since you're still feeling kind of sick, you should stay here. It would be unwise of you to board the airship again so soon." Jaune held back a sigh. He knew that they were planning something.

"Alright, I guess. I have a training session with Pyrrha anyway." They giggled, taking their trays and leaving. Pyrrha eyed them suspiciously.

"Just what are they planning?" She asked.

"Something fun by the looks of it!" Nora replied.

"Something that doesn't concern us more than likely." Said Ren.

"Yeah, but something that concerns me…" Lamented Jaune.

* * *

Author's Notes: I told myself I wouldn't write anything like this. That I would be a respectable fanfiction writer, and not write something fanservicey. But that appears to be the road that this fic is taking, and I sold my soul as soon as I wrote smut. I demand someone draw Ruby and Weiss in cute maid outfits! This is a thing we need! (You really don't have to.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Where would one go about finding a maid outfit?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I've never thought I would be looking to buy one." Replied Weiss. They were walking through the mall, looking through various clothing stores. "Maybe we should just ask someone." She suggested.

"Okay." They stepped inside a store that sold lingerie, and walked up to the girl at the counter.

"Hello, we were wondering where we might be able to purchase some maid outfits." The girl blushed a bit.

"W-well, um, we might have some in the back. I'll go look." She walked off and came back several minutes later. She handed them the outfits, and they made their way to the fitting rooms.

"Um, there's only one room available." Weiss looked down embarrassedly.

"Oh come on, it's not like I care!" Ruby said, pulling her into the small square space. Weiss awkwardly looked around, trying to avoid staring at her girlfriend who was now stripping in front of her. After all, she didn't want a repeat of what happened in the bathroom. After several minutes of awkward silence, Ruby moved Weiss' hand from her eyes. "Do you think this makes my butt look big?" Ruby asked, posing in a cute but sexy manner. The outfit exposed a bit more than she thought it would, it accentuated her curves and made her bust look just as big as Yang's. Weiss' eyes widened as her behind brushed against her leg.

"Y-yes!" Ruby smirked slyly.

"Good! Now, let's get yours on!" Weiss fell back against the wall, as Ruby lifted her top off.

"Ruby, w-what!?" Weiss struggled as she took her top completely off. She instinctually clutched at her chest, even though she was wearing a bra.

"Weiss, quit squirming!" She yelled, trying to pull down Weiss' skirt. "And quit making those noises, someone will get the wrong idea!"

"What's the right idea!?" She cried out.

* * *

Jaune shivered, as he got his ass handed to him for the fourth time in a row. Pyrrha looked at him, concern filling her eyes. "Are you okay, Jaune? You've been less focused than usual."

"Yeah, I just feel like something weird's gonna happen. Don't worry about it." He got up off the ground, and got back into his combat stance.

* * *

"I could have done that by myself, you know!" Weiss screamed, her face thoroughly flushed.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." Ruby stuck her tongue out. It was just too damn fun to tease her, it wasn't Ruby's fault she was such an easy target. She looked Weiss up and down, admiring her beautiful figure in the revealing outfit. There was notable differences in the sizes. Whereas her skirt went down past her upper thigh, Weiss' was small enough that it only went past her butt, leaving her garters revealed to the world. It also hugged her torso a little bit more. Ruby was _very _happy about these things.

"What size is this?" She checked the tags that hung off the incredibly short sleeve. "Petite!? Well, I guess that explains it." She began to take it off, but Ruby stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Weiss blinked.

"I'm going to go ask for a bigger size?"

"Oh no you're not! You look just fine in that size!" Weiss cringed. Ruby was going to make her wear it, whether she liked it or not.

"Whatever, we're doing this for Jaune anyway." Ruby smiled victoriously. "But we still have to change so we can pay. I am _not _walking out _there _in _this!" _Ruby's smile faded.

"Alright fine!" She huffed.

* * *

As soon as they got back on Beacon grounds, they rushed back to their dorm and hid the outfits under their beds. Their plan would have to wait until later. They would need to get Jaune alone for a whole day, and that would take some planning. And so they planned. It took hours, it was night time before they finally managed to agree on something. Come next weekend, they would convince Yang and Blake to give them the dorm for the day. They would then spend the day doing whatever Jaune wanted to do. It would be a day just for him, and they would make sure he enjoyed it! As they talked, Ruby couldn't help but feel like she forgot about something, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Ruby got up to answer it, and Jaune walked in. "Hey girls! Where's Yang and Blake?"

"Oh shit!" Ruby exclaimed, running past him and out the door.

"What's her problem?" Weiss just shrugged, and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it, pushing her towards her bed. He slowly pushed her down and laid beside her, his forehead against hers. His hand trailed against her arm, sending tingles down her spine. "You're so beautiful." He said. She looked him in the eyes, admiring the way they shined when he looked at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ruby slammed back into the room. She smirked at the sight.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Weiss dug her face into Jaune's chest. "Shut up, you dolt." Ruby smiled and laid down beside them.

"So where'd you run off to?" Jaune asked.

"Well, after the whole bathroom thing this morning, I tied up Yang and Blake and stuffed them in the broom closet down the hall. I kind of forgot to untie them earlier..."

"Serves them right!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, anyway, I went to untie them… But…"

"But what?"

"When I opened the door, they were… I'd rather not talk about it." They got the hint, and decided that it was best not to ask. Ruby wrapped her arm around Jaune, pulling him closer into her. He blushed as he felt her breasts smush against his back. "Mmm, can you sleep over again tonight?"

"Sorry, but Nora wants me back in our dorm tonight. Honestly, she's like an overprotective sister." Ruby laughed.

"I can relate." His scroll beeped. He took it out of his pocket and opened it up.

"Speaking of Nora, that was her, I've gotta go. Something about 'breaking someone's legs.' And every time she says that, it's serious." Ruby moaned in protest, but she got up and let him off the bed anyway. "Sorry."

"It's fine, we understand." Weiss gave him a kiss, Ruby followed after letting her lips linger on his a bit longer.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Have a good night." Jaune rushed out of the room, hoping to stop Nora before she caused _too_ much damage. Weiss got up and grabbed her gown, heading to the bathroom to change. Ruby changed shortly after her. Weiss laid back down on her bed, as Ruby started to climb up to her bunk.

"What are you doing?" Ruby stopped and looked at her confusedly.

"Uh, going to bed?"

"Nuh uh. I need cuddles, you're sleeping with me from now on!" Ruby blushed, but complied anyway, laying down next to Weiss and wrapping her in her arms. She could get used to this.

* * *

Author's Notes: What do you think Yang and Blake were doing? *snickers internally* Anyway, I feel like the quality of this story goes down with each new chapter I put out. But what can I do, eh? Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Why didn't she tell me she could bite through the rope!? We could have gotten free a lot sooner, had she just done that from the beginning!" Yang wanted to get revenge. She needed to get revenge. But she couldn't, she knew it would only serve to make things worse. You don't mess with Ruby and expect to get off scott free. She groaned, her back was killing her. Being in a closet for twenty four hours will do that to you. Not to mention being tied up, and being next to a perverted faunus that was apparently in heat. She shivered, thoughts of what Blake had done to her flashed in her mind. She hoped no one ever found out about that. It was utterly humiliating, and the worst part was, she had enjoyed it! Oh God, did she enjoy it! _The way she used her tongue! _She slapped herself, trying in vain to get the thought of _Blake's skilled tongue invading her- _Dammit! It obviously wasn't working! She desperately wanted to punch someone! She couldn't beat up Jaune, or else her sister would get mad, not to mention Weiss! And Ice Queen wasn't someone she wanted to mess with! There was a reason she was called Ice Queen. Her teeth chattered, even the thought of what she could do was cold! Ren was completely out of the question as well, Nora would make sure she was grounded into dust if she even laid a finger on him. Blake was… Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Pyrrha was too skilled, even for her. Ugh! She needed a drink. Screams echoed down the hall. It sounded like someone was in trouble, which meant that she could potentially punch someone! She was there in seconds, seeing that it was Cardin bullying a faunus. She could see the faunus had cute little bunny ears. She always did like bunnies. She rushed at him, taking him by surprise with a mean right hook. He was thrown clear across the room, his lackeys ran off after him, probably shitting their pants in fear. She walked up to the faunus, and wrapped her in a hug. "Shh, it's alright, he's gone now. Everything's alright." Never let it be said that Yang Xiao Long didn't have a heart. She did. But only for her friends, and people in need. Everyone else could fuck right off.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a little break on updates for a while. My family has just purchased a new home, and we are currently in the process of moving. It didn't feel right leaving you guys without telling, and I couldn't just make a whole chapter an author's note, that would just be messed up. So I hope you enjoy this short little bonus! :p


	7. Chapter 7

When Weiss woke up, the first thing she noticed was the insane amount of light shining through the window. The second, was that Ruby was snuggled into her with a cute smile on her face. Their faces were merely inches apart, so Weiss kissed her, it woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned cutely. "Morning, beautiful." Weiss said. Ruby blushed, but the smile was still on her face. She placed a hand on Wiess' cheek.

"I should be the one saying that." Weiss laughed. Ruby loved her laugh. It wasn't cold and cruel like her fake one, no, it was gentle and sweet, beautiful and lovely, just like she is. But words couldn't do it justice, it was too perfect. She knew Jaune would agree.

"Okay love birds, it's time to get up, classes start in twenty minutes!" Yang shouted. Ruby was shocked at her sudden appearance. How did she get out of the closet? And why was she smiling?

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Weiss asked.

"No reason." She answered, blushing madly.

"I know that look, you like someone don't you?" Ruby teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Ruby smiled knowingly at her.

"So who is it? Is it Blake!? It has to be Blake, otherwise why would you guys be-" She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What? Why would we be what?"

"Uh, never mind." Yang gave her a suspicious look, before sighing and leaving the dorm. She muttered something about being late to them as she left. She looked at Weiss. "She totally likes someone." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious. It's like she wasn't even trying to hide it. Anyway, we should get ready, we don't want to be late now, do we?"

"I guess." Ruby sighed.

"If we hurry, maybe we can sit next to Jaune." Ruby perked up slightly at that. Maybe class wouldn't be so boring. "And if you think you're just gonna sit there and talk to him, you've got another thing coming missy! I'll make sure you both pay attention!" Or maybe not.

* * *

He just wouldn't stop staring at her, and she couldn't stop staring at him. Weiss felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, because she basically was. Ruby had fallen asleep sometime into the lecture. No one had bothered to wake her up, knowing she would just end up falling back alseep again. But, Weiss supposed that that wasn't such a bad thing. Because now Jaune was focused on her, and she liked the attention. The way he looked at her, she could tell it was love. Or at least, the beginning of it. She said she would make them pay attention, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She definitely wasn't. She tried to look toward the teacher, pretending to pay attention, but she just couldn't! His eyes would always draw her back, she felt so weak. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring, he just didn't care. His gaze was somewhat lustful, somewhat filed with love, and somehow warm and inviting all at the same time. It drove her crazy in so many ways. She was glad that Ruby wasn't awake to experience it. She knew that the younger girl would probably lose control and throw herself at him. And that would be embarrassing. Ruby was beautiful, she was graceful (sometimes), and most of all, she was cute. She was the complete package, but if there was one thing she did not possess, it was the ability to hold herself back. Weiss however, did possess that ability. But she was so close to losing it. She just wanted class to end, so she could pull him somewhere quiet and kiss his brains out. Ruby too, of course. She couldn't forget about Ruby. God, she just wished that there was a way to kiss two people at the same time. There was a way, but it was just so indirect, impersonal, she disliked it immensely. As soon as class ended, she woke Ruby up and pulled her and Jaune to their dorm. They had thirty minutes between classes, they had plenty of time. It's not hard to imagine what happened after the door closed.

* * *

Yang looked on as Jaune blatantly stared at Weiss, and Weiss tried not to stare back. It was easy to see that she was failing miserably. Yang smiled. It was too bad that her little sister fell asleep, it would be fun to see how her sister would deal with this. She looked over at Blake and blushed. She didn't know what their deal was, and it was kind of pissing her off. She needed to talk with her, but she was avoiding her. She would normally sit by her, but of course she decided it would be a better idea to sit somewhere else. What happened in that broom closet was far from horrible, in fact, it opened her eyes to a lot of things. Like the fact that she was bisexual. That was a shock. She shook her head, laughing slightly. She needed to know if there was a chance of anything happening between them. She definitely wanted it. But did Blake want is well? Or was that just a one time thing? She understood, she was in heat and desperate. But she couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that it might never happen again. She looked over to the cute bunny faunus she saved from Cardin. Velvet Scarlatina was her name, and she was beyond adorable. Especially her ears. _'I must have a thing for faunus.'_ She thought. She thought that if things didn't work out with Blake, she would ask her out. Class ended, and she saw Weiss drag Jaune and Ruby out. _'They better use protection!' _She giggled. She was so gonna tease them about this later!

* * *

_'What happened in that closet was a mistake.'_ Thought Blake. She looked down at Yang, watching her stare at Jaune and Weiss. She was too interested in their relationship, if Ruby wasn't with them, she wouldn't even care. Blake quickly looked away as Yang looked up at her. Blake sighed internally. She's wanted Yang for a while now. She never really hid it, hoping that she would get it. But she must have just thought she was teasing her. Or she just wasn't into girls. She hoped that wasn't the case, if it was, she didn't think her heart could take it. She ruined everything. And it was all Ruby's fault. But she could never blame her, how was she supposed to know that she would throw herself at her sister. She could still taste her if she thought about it hard enough. She shook her head, and dared another look at Yang, only to see her looking at someone else. Velvet, the bunny faunus that Cardin harassed on a daily basis. A pang of jealousy hit her. Did Yang like her? She knew she saved her from Cardin, and that they started hanging out because of it. The thought of Yang and Velvet going on a date made her stomach churn. She had been avoiding Yang ever since the closet incident, but if she kept it up, she would lose her chance. She needed to talk with her, privately. Hopefully she could convince Jaune to take Ruby and Weiss out on a date, so they could have the dorm to themselves. She caught a glimpse of Weiss dragging them out of the classroom. _'Someone's getting lucky.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: The Yang and Blake subplot is just there to distract from the fact that I don't know what I'm doing with this story. Damn brain just can't figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Yang was sweating. And she was nervous, so dreadfully nervous! As she was walking out of class, Blake had grabbed her and pulled her into the same broom closet where _it _had happened. Did she intend to do _it _again? If she did, she wouldn't mind, but a girl needs to know these thing in advance! Bake looked upon her trembling form and sighed. "I'm sorry." Yang stopped shaking.

"Wait, huh?" Yang looked at her confusedly. Blake pulled her into a crushing bearhug.

"I'm sorry, Yang! I messed up. I messed up so bad!" Yang hugged her back.

"It's okay Blake." Blake pulled back and glared into her eyes.

"No it's not, I basically threw myself at you! How could you say it's alright!?"

"Because I enjoyed it, that's why!" Yang yelled back at her. Blake blushed.

"You… Enjoyed it?"

"Of course I did, why did you think I was being so loud!" Yang crossed her arms. "Look, just don't worry about it okay?" Blake nodded.

"Alright, I guess. Maybe… Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Yang smiled.

"I'd like that." They hugged and Blake left her alone in the closet. "Damn it!" Yang punched the wall. She forgot to ask her out. "Blake!" She ran out after her, but she was nowhere to be seen. '_That pussy cat is quick.' _Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground as someone ran into her.

"Oh, hey Yang!" It was Velvet. "Sorry about that, I guess I need to start paying more attention." She laughed. Yang blushed. "Why are you blushing?" It was then that Velvet noticed that her hand was resting on something soft and squishy. She looked down to see her hand fondling one of Yang's boobs. "Oh." She just stared. Yang's blush increased at Velvet's inactivity.

"Are you gonna move your hand?" Velvet's eyes snapped wide open and she pulled her hand away, sputtering out apologies. Yang started giggling. Her giggles turned into laughter. Velvet soon joined her, unable to resist the pull of the contagious sound. The laughter continued on for several minutes, drawing strange looks from other students passing down the hallway. As they calmed from their laughing fit, Velvet apologized again and left, saying something about being late for a very important date. _'What the hell? Normally I would have killed someone for groping me like that, even if it was an accident.' _She bit her lip. She was so confused! Her life used to be simple, now it was a clusterfuck of confusing feelings and emotions she's never felt before! '_How does Ruby deal with this?' _It was true, her sister liked - probably loved - two people at the same time, and she dealt with it just fine. Although her situation was a little different, it could still be considered the same. She would have to do something weird, something she thought she would never have to do. Ask her little sister for advice.

* * *

The library, like always, was empty. But team RWBY and JNPR preferred it that way. They were the only ones who ever seemed to use it, besides a few other students here and there. Ruby shifted uncomfortably under the stack of heavy books in her arms. "Weiss, how much longer do I have to hold these? It's getting extremely uncomfortable." Weiss sighed and grabbed some books from her. "Thank you!" Ruby kissed her cheek in gratitude. Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No problem." They found their table and sat down, immediately getting to work. If there was one thing everyone could agree on, it was that Ruby was studying a lot harder ever since she got together with Weiss. Mostly because it was an excuse to spend time with her. She wished Jaune could study with them, but he worked too hard. She often worried that he would work himself to death, he was so concerned with bettering himself that he never stopped to think of his health.

"Weiss, Rubes! I need help!" Yang ran up to them, panting and sweating profusely.

"Did you run all the way here?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes, but-" Yang took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "That's not the problem."

"What _is _the problem?"

"I um… I need some advice."

"Advice? What could _you _possibly need advice on?" Yang scratched her head.

"Uh, advice on love?" Ruby gasped, and Weiss put a hand over her mouth. Ruby stood up and slowly walked over to her. Instantly she was locked in a hug.

"I never thought I would see the day, my big sister came to me for advice! On love no less!" Yang squirmed in her grasp.

"Yeah, just don't let it go to your head. For once you have more experience with something than I do, besides, I want Weiss' help too."

"So what exactly do you need our help with?" Weiss got up and pulled Ruby back to her seat.

"Well, it's like this…"

* * *

"Nora, you're gonna have to let me sleep over in their dorm _sometimes._" Jaune argued. Nora shook her head.

"Nope."

"Oh no, you're not pulling that on me. Ruby already does it more than enough!"

"Too bad!"

"Why? At least tell me that!"

"Because I know what happens when you sleep with people! You get used to it, and then you end up not being able to sleep without them there beside you! It becomes a problem Jaune! Why do you think I sleep with Ren every night?"

"I'm not going to sleep over _every _night! I'm only asking for one day a week at least! I shouldn't even have to ask for your permission! But yet, here I am! Do you know how it feels to know that your two girlfriends are sleeping next to each other but you're an entire room away? I'll tell ya, it sucks! A lot!" Nora sighed.

"I feel ya. I get what you're puttin' down. But-"

"Oh, I don't think you are! Otherwise you would let me! I feel like I'm drifting away from them, like they're spending more time together than they are with me! I'm not a very jealous person, but it's getting to that point. And that's a very bad thing, Nora. Especially in a relationship like ours!"

"Alright fine! I don't want to be the one to tear you guys apart! I don't want to be the reason you guys break up! Just do it, but don't say I didn't warn you. You'll grow too attached, and if something goes wrong and you're not able to sleep with them anymore, it'll feel horrible. I know… It's happened to me before. I just wanted to spare you the pain..."

"I understand, Nora. I get it. I know that one day, inevitably, we will be separated. Be it death, distance, or the loss of feelings. It will happen. There's no avoiding it. I'd rather be next to them while I have them." She crossed her arms and nodded.

"I already said it was fine. Just promise me you'll use protection!"

"Nora!" She giggled at the flustered look on his face.

"Okay, seriously. If anything happens, promise that you'll come to me, Pyrrha, or Ren. We have your back!"

"Of course. And I wouldn't expect anything less." They hugged, smiling at the compromise they made.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I kind of screwed up my sleeping schedule. Falling asleep at seven in the morning and waking up at five isn't exactly the best when you're trying to focus on writing something.


	9. Filler Fluff 1

Author's Notes: I don't want to leave this story unupdated as I struggle to think of a way to get to the conclusion, and just what the conclusion will be. So I until then, I will write filler fluff chapters that contain drabbles of sorts that happen in the universe of the story. The chapters will be marked as such. The horizontal lines I usually use as scene dividers will be the start and end of each one. Hope you enjoy! P.S. These don't happen at any set time in the timeline, so it could be before or after the story, even during. But of course the focus will not be on when it takes place, so I'll leave that up to you to figure out.

* * *

Ruby was great at baking, but Weiss was not. This was extremely apparent to the both of them as Weiss cursed for the umpteenth time in the last hour. "Dammit! What is wrong with me!? That's the fifth tray of cookies I've burnt!" Ruby patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Weiss, you'll get it eventually." Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I suppose. We'll just have to keep trying!"

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Ruby, clapping her hands. A cloud of flour dispersed from the impact causing her to cough. Weiss let out a childish giggle. "Oh, so that was funny huh?" Ruby asked playfully.

"Nope, it was hilarious!"

"Not as hilarious as this!" Ruby wiped some flower on her nose. Weiss gasped and looked at Ruby as if she was offended by her actions.

"How dare you? I have never before been a victim of such a disgraceful and deplorable act such as this, and I will have you know that I feel incredibly victimized right now! You deserve punishment and I intend to see you receive it!" Ruby was trying to contain her laughter and was failing. Though she was putting up an admirable fight. Ruby, Weiss and Jaune had so many in jokes that it made people mad, this was one of them. It stemmed from an argument between them about the nineteenth century that quickly spiraled out of control, during which Weiss was dared to talk as if she was a noble from said time period for a whole week, leaving everyone but the three of them confused. "But what punishment befits an action of such cruelty and malignity I wonder?" Ruby snorted and the laughter finally broke through. She fell to the ground and clutched her sides. Weiss gasped again and held up a finger. "I have just the answer to such a complicated conundrum!" Ruby - still laughing - looked up at Weiss.

"W-what?" Weiss smirked.

"This." She kneeled down and wiped flour across Ruby's nose. Weiss broke out in laughter at the shocked expression on Ruby's face. Ruby got up off the floor and put a hand on Weiss' cheek, making her laughter stop. She blushed as Ruby leaned in and kissed her deeply. She pulled away, leaving a white handprint on her cheek. Ruby giggled causing Weiss' blush to grow in intensity.

* * *

It was times like these that Jaune truly felt alive. He laid under a tree in the Beacon courtyard with Ruby and Weiss snuggled into his sides, the shade providing a cool place to rest away from the sun. Weiss slept peacefully, and Ruby smiled at her. She didn't know what it was, but Weiss looked so beautiful when she slept. Not that she wasn't beautiful all the time, but she was a special kind of beautiful when she was asleep. "I know she's confident in her appearance and all that, but do you think she knows how beautiful she really is?" She asked Jaune. He looked over at her, usually he would play with her hair, but seeing as how she was currently resting on his now completely numb arm, he couldn't. That was the one down side to the position they were in.

"She has to know. I mean, she looks in a mirror everyday."

"That means we tell her what she already knows. But she still blushes like crazy when we say it." _'But then, so do I whenever you two tell me I'm beautiful.' _She thought.

"I like that she blushes so often. She's almost as cute as you when she does." And cue the blush. Jaune smiled as she gave him exactly what he wanted. He laughed lightly and she hid her face behind her hands. She never understood how he was able to make them blush so easily and so often. It was like he had a superpower or something. She closed her eyes and sighed softly into his chest. It didn't take long before they both joined Weiss in her nap.

* * *

Author's Notes: Or maybe it's just because I like blushes and think they're cute as hell. I really need to stop making the character's blush so much. It's an addiction I need to kick, because no one freaking blushes like that in real life.


	10. Chapter 9

Things aren't getting any easier, that much was obvious. Even with her sister and Weiss' advice, Yang's situation was still confusing and she found herself growing even more indecisive with every passing moment. Did she ask out Blake, who has shown again and again that she was into her? Or should she ask out Velvet, who seemed to be hinting at being interested in her? She piled up a list of pros and cons, but there was a problem, she couldn't see any problems with either choice. Love really does blind. She tightened her grip on the now empty soda can, crushing it with ease and throwing it in the trash can beside her desk. She couldn't help but feel lost, every single direction she thought of taking would end with someone's heart being broken. Is she went with Velvet, Blake would feel bad. If she went with Blake, Velvet would (probably) feel bad. And if she just gave up? If she just let it go and continued being friends with the both of them? They would all feel bad. But she knew she didn't want that, she needed to make a choice, and soon.

Weiss plowed through the door and plopped down on her bed, or as it should be called, her and Ruby's bed, because they hardly ever slept in separate beds any more. That was one thing Yang was jealous about, having someone to hold close at night, sharing warmth and comforting each other by just being beside them. Ruby and Jaune also seemed to be rubbing off on the heiress, she rarely ever tried to act as posh as she used to, and she seemed to not care what others thought about her anymore. Her icy exterior has also 'melted', she doesn't try and push people away any more, and she's not afraid of letting people see the real her. Truly, their group of friends benefited from their relationship as well, everyone was just a lot more happy ever since they got together. Everyone except Yang, who was too busy worrying about her own problems. She spun around on her chair, letting out a bored sigh. Weiss sat up on her bed and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Still haven't figured it out?"

"Nope." Yang answered, planting her feet on the floor and stopping the chair. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, waiting for her head to quit spinning. "Love sucks. How do you guys deal with it so easily?" Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, falling back on the bed.

"Well, we just go along with it I guess. You know, whatever happens happens." Weiss giggled happily, she felt so free, so alive. Not like she was when she was a little girl, but somehow exactly like that. It was like she was seeing the world for the first time! Like she was just now noticing all those bright, vibrant, happy colors! Yang smiled at her, glad that she was able to find happiness, if anyone deserved it, it was Weiss. "For once in my life, it's like I don't have to worry about anything! And I know it won't always be like that, but I could care less! I'm just so incredibly thankful that I can experience this!" She sat back up and hopped off the bed, she walked over to Yang and hugged her. "Yang, I'm gonna give you some more advice."

"You don't have to Weiss, you and Ruby have already done enough." Weiss tightened her grip.

"It's okay, I should have told you this earlier, I guess it just slipped my mind. Don't spend so much time thinking about who you'd rather be with, just choose. You'll know if it feels right or not."

"But, how will I know?"

"You'll feel it, just trust me." Yang nodded and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"No problem, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help with matters such as this?" She walked back to her bed and plopped back down, sighing blissfully.

"So, where's Ruby?"

"She's with Jaune, they decided to pick up some food from the town. Oh! That reminds me, text her and tell her what you want." Yang put her fist in the air.

"Yes! Oh, I should call Blake and tell her."

* * *

"Okay, so Blake wants seafood, no surprise there, Yang wants ramen, again, not surprising, and Weiss just wants something sweet from the bakery."

"She doesn't want some real food?" Ruby asked, Jaune just shrugged in response.

"She said she had a large breakfast." Ruby laughed, remembering the enormous feast of strawberry pancakes she had prepared that morning. She had never seen Weiss eat so much of something before!

"Okay."

* * *

"Oh, heavy, really, really heavy!" Ruby stumbled, nearly dropping the food she was carrying.

"Here, let me help!" Jaune took two bags of food from her, she sighed in relief and straightened her back. "I told you that there was no way you could carry all of that!"

"Hey! I made it to the airship docks, didn't I?" Jaune shook his head.

"Yes, but you complained the whole way here."

"Did not… Okay, so maybe I complained a little! But you could have taken those bags from me like half a mile back!"

"You needed to learn your lesson." She groaned.

"You sound like Yang."

* * *

Blake squealed in happiness as she tore into her fish, Yang moaned as she slurped her noodles, Weiss smiled happily as she ate her chocolate covered strawberries. "Thanks for this sis! I was getting sick of eating cafeteria food! But how did you get the money to do this?"

"Well, Uncle Qrow sends us money for takeout and stuff all the time, you just always forget because he doesn't trust you with the money." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. I would be angry if he wasn't right, I would totally spend it all on useless stuff."

"And that's why he puts it all into my account."

"Well, still... Thanks sis!"

"Yeah, thanks, I haven't had fish in a long time!"

"And these chocolate covered strawberries are delicious, I'll be sure to thank you later!" Weiss winked at her, making her cheeks redden and sputter out something along the lines of 'no problem'. Jaune cuddled into her from behind.

"Me too, you deserve to be properly thanked after all!" Yang snickered, Ruby looked like she was going to shut down. She wasn't used to so much mental stimulation all at once. "Maybe we can both _thank you_ at the same time." He looked over at Weiss and smiled wryly. She returned the smile with one of her own.

"Oh, yes, the more the better, as they say!" Ruby coughed and spluttered horribly. Yang nearly dropped her ramen, she clutched her sides with her free hand, laughing uncontrollably. Blake just blushed lightly, imagining a scene straight out of her adult novels.

"Not funny guys!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Filler, filler, filler! It's been a while, and for that I apologize. I decided to just do something, it was bothering me to have this go unupdated for so long. Okay, so it's not entirely filler, that scene with Weiss and Yang is there for a reason!


	11. Chapter 10

"Okay, Yang, you can do this, just go in and ask her." Yang pushed her way through the doors to the library, completely forgetting that you were supposed to be quiet until she got shushed by multiple people trying to study. She groaned and flipped them all off, effectively shutting them up and making them turn their attention back to their books. That was the good thing about being one of the schools top fighters, no one wanted to mess with you. You could literally call out anyone and they would just agree with you. But she would never call anyone out unless she had a good reason to, she wasn't a complete dick, just kind of one. She made her way to the back area where she knew she would be, dodging the stacks of books that seemed to rise higher the further in she went. Endless rows of books was all she could see for what seemed like miles, she didn't know how Blake could stand to hang out in such a place, she was getting a headache just thinking about all that black text. She passed by a makeshift aperture of sorts composed entirely of books, who made such a ridiculous thing was beyond her, but she was thankful they did, it was a major landmark that told her she was heading in the right direction. She found who she was looking for after a few more left and right turns. It was amazing how well she knew her way around the place. "Hey, Velv, you got a minute?" She called out, making the shy bunny turn around and clutch her book to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were someone else for a second." Yang clenched her fists and sighed.

"Is Cardin giving you a rough time again? I swear if he-"

"No, no, it's someone else, remember, Cardin's still in the infirmary. And you can't just beat everyone up Yang, a lot of people hold a grudge against the faunus, it's just something we have to deal with." Yang shook her head and looked to the floor, she knew they had it hard, but it seemed like they had it worse than she thought. She understood now why Blake insisted on wearing her bow.

"I know, it's just…" Velvet placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her that she didn't need to worry about it, that she could handle it. Just like she always said, violence isn't always the answer, and you can't solve every problem life throws at you with just your fists. Even if sometimes you really wanted to.

"Now, what is it that you wanted talk to me about?" Yang tensed up, she was nervous, but she knew she had to do it, or else she would regret it. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Velv, how do you feel about me?" She asked, hesitation shining through in her voice. Velvet cocked her head to the side, until some sense of understanding took hold. She blushed and stuttered.

"U-um, well… I-I uh, never, um-"

"Look, Velvet, I need to know, is there a chance that anything could happen between us? I need to know if I'll just be wasting my time by pursuing this or not." All hesitation was gone, she just wanted closure. Velvet straightened up, her blush residing and the shock of being thrust into such a situation was gone.

"Yang, I'm flattered that you think I'm worth going after, I really do. But… No. I'm sorry, I don't… You know… Swing that way." Yang bit her lip, she really didn't know how to feel. She wanted to feel sad, she really did, but she felt happy. Happy that she could finally end this whole thing and be happy, and also make Blake happy as well. "I've known how you feel about me for some time, but I've just never had the courage to say anything. I'm really sorry. I hope you don't hate me, I'd hate to end what we have just because of this." Yang laughed, smiling happily. She punched Velvet on the arm, reassuring her that everything was fine between them.

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually kind of happy that I can put all this thinking and worrying behind me, I swear that stuff ages you faster than you think. My back hurts, and I'm pretty sure I found a grey hair this morning!" Of course, Velvet knew that last part was a joke, if Yang found a grey hair, the whole school would know within seconds, but she still laughed. More to just put the awkward moment that could have been behind them than anything else. "I've gotta go, I have something to talk to Blake about. But we can hang out later?" Velvet gave her a knowing smile.

"Of course, let me know how things turn out with Blake!" She turned and left, waving goodbye to Yang as she walked. Yang just stood there with a blank expression.

"Wait, how did she…?" Yang laughed, that girl was more observant than she thought.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss pushed Jaune into the hotel room they had rented, Jaune was confused as to what was happening until they both pulled out their maid outfits. A look of understanding passed between the three of them, whatever happens in that room, stays between them. No one else will ever know. Jaune gulped as they both went in the bathroom to change, he knew that there was no going back.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so I think I finally found a way to end this… It's gone on longer than I thought it would, this wasn't supposed to be a full story in the first place, and then I had to go and add that stupid Bumblebee plotline, which I'm actually really proud of and like a lot, but I do regret writing it in there and not making it a separate story. Oh well, happy endings right? Everyone is gonna be satisfied? Bumblebee shippers rejoice?


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Just a little warning, things get a bit more heated in this chapter. This chapter includes: Explicit teasing, implied sex, themes that some may not consider T rating material, and now that you're properly warned, enjoy.

* * *

Blake was pushed up against the wall, Yang was basically sucking her face off but she didn't mind, she was enjoying it far too much. What had changed though? Yang had been so on edge about the whole thing, but now she was the one initiating? Not that she was complaining or anything, being held up against the wall and having the person you love rub you in all the right ways wasn't something _to _complain about. She moaned into her mouth as Yang's hands found their way down to her…! Maybe they were getting a little bit ahead of themselves, Blake _was _in heat the last time they did this, and now that she wasn't it was a little embarrassing. It was only fair that she let Yang have her way, but as nervous as she was. Yang stopped, looking her in the eyes and noticing her shakes. And they weren't good shakes either. "You're nervous." She stated, Blake nodded in response, too weak to say anything. Yang pulled her hands back and stepped away, wiping sweat from her forehead, suddenly realizing how hot she was. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do that, I should have asked you if you wanted to first." Blake shook her head and slid down to the floor against the wall.

"It's alright Yang, I never asked you if you were okay with it when we were tied up in the closet." Yang sat down next to her and shushed her.

"How many times have I told you to just forget about that? I enjoyed that, you weren't enjoying what I was doing, that makes all the difference."

"You're wrong, I was enjoying it I was just really nervous." Blake cuddled into Yang's side, and was surprised when she felt Yang put an arm around her and pull her close.

"I've been meaning to talk with you about something, Blake. Over the past few weeks I've learned a lot of things about myself, a lot of important things, such as my sexuality and all that good stuff, and I have you to thank. Well, you and Velvet." Blake's ears lowered at the mention of the bunny faunus' name. "But mostly you, and I've come to realize that my feelings for you aren't what they seem to be on the surface. They go deeper than just being your partner and best friend, much deeper, and I feel foolish for not realizing that sooner. I love you, Blake. I love you so much!" Blake felt at peace in that moment, she felt like she could die happily.

"But what about Velvet?" In truth, she didn't care about Velvet at all, but she felt it was only right to ask.

"Well, she doesn't really… You know, fight for our team, if you catch my drift." Blake's eyes widened, she had been concerned for no reason, her victory was assured from the beginning. Maybe some things in life _were _just meant to be.

"Oh… Um, Yang?" She turned her head to look at Blake, only to be brought into a deep kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Ruby was about to lose it, after what happened in the hotel room they had all become so much more comfortable with each others bodies. And that led to some pretty interesting developments… Like teasing. Holy shit, the teasing! Weiss currently had her hand dangerously close to her inner thigh, and Jaune was on the other side, his hand nearing the same spot. The worst part, or as she considered it, the best part, is that they were in public, sitting with their friends at their usual table in the lunchroom. "Guh… Guys, are you really doing this now?" She whispered in protest, but she secretly liked it, and they knew it. She cried out softly as Weiss skilled fingers found their way under her skirt, gripping her thigh softly. Jaune was thankful they were at the end of the table, and had a wall behind them with no window, so no one could see. Jaune snuck his hand behind her and stuck his hand under her skirt and panties, grabbing her ass firmly. She squirmed a bit and held in her squeals of pleasure. Weiss ran her fingers up Ruby's Inner thigh, reaching the patch of skin resting just above her panties. She quickly grabbed a slice of toast and put it in her mouth, trying her hardest to ignore her lovers' teasing.

Yang watched them from way down the table, no one else was paying any attention to them, but she was. They were being awfully quiet, and they were usually so talkative! It was a little bit suspicious if you ask her! Maybe they just didn't really feel like talking? No, that's not it. Ruby was moving an awful lot, maybe she just had way too much sugar? But then she would be talking more than she usually did, nothing seemed to make sense, every little reason she could come up with just didn't work. She sighed and started eating her eggs, she would find out later. Ruby fidgeted as Weiss started pulling at the hem of her panties, all the stimulation was becoming a lot harder to deal with! Suddenly she ate the rest of her food as fast as she could and stood up, making the two of them pull their hands away from her. "Guys, we completely forgot to do that thing Ozpin wanted us to do!" Weiss, and Jaune, understanding her plan stood up with her and shimmied their way out of the booth. "Come on, we have to hurry, were gonna hit the deadline soon!" Yang knew that something was up after that, she would have told her and Blake if she had to do something for Ozpin. Blake put her arm around her, turning her focus back to her friends around her. No one seemed to notice their strange behavior, maybe she was just being silly.

* * *

Okay, maybe she wasn't just being silly. What could Ozpin have them do that requires them to miss _this _many classes? Nothing, that's what. Ozpin wouldn't do that. No one in JNPR seemed to care that their leader was missing, and Blake looked pleased that Ruby, and Weiss weren't sitting next to them. Wait, why was that? …! _'Oh dust, that's why!' _Blake had placed a hand on her leg and rubbed it gently, she flashed a wicked smile as Yang held in a yelp of surprise. '_So __that's how she wants to play this game, eh? Alright then kitty cat, let's play!' _Yang expertly removed her boot silently, and dragged her foot along Blake's legs, she meowed silently. Yang giggled, she sounded just like a little kitten! "Good kitty," she whispered sensually, taking the hand that was on her thigh, and using her own hand to make it rub her exactly how she wanted to be. She let go of it, and it continued it's motions. Yang sighed in pleasure as she reached for Blake's thigh, rubbing it like she was rubbing hers. They turned their attention back to their surroundings, Oobleck was still sluggishly droning on, someone that totally wasn't Yang must have switched his regular coffee with decaf. No one was paying any attention to them, either taking the chance to get a much needed nap, or already asleep from Oobleck's slurred speech. They would still have to remain quiet though, anybody could easily look over at them, and then everything would go downhill really quick…

"Y-Yang, I want you so badly right now!" She began to pant, much like she did in the closet, maybe things were getting a bit too heated. She didn't think she had the courage to actually do anything in the middle of class, she retracted her hand as the bell began to ring, giving Blake a wink. She ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach, she totally played that off well. Now to find out what her sister, and Weiss, were doing with Jaune! They had better be at lunch, or they were so gonna get it! Blake sighed as she gathered her things.

* * *

Ruby happily bit into her chicken, Weiss ate her salad gingerly, and Jaune smiled as he ate his chicken salad. Funny how that worked out, but he promised Weiss he would eat healthier and this was the compromise, Ruby was more than happy to share a bit of her chicken with him, as she was in a really good mood. '_Too good to just be a coincidence,' _thought Yang. Weiss looked to be in a better mood as well. She was not liking where this was leading, not one bit. It seemed almost obvious, but still no one seemed to notice, not even Blake, which was weird considering Blake was always the first one to notice everything! She took tiny bites of her meal while keeping a close, yet inconspicuous eye on her friends. She would figure this out if it killed her, and knowing how things usually went, that was a likely scenario.

Ruby moaned as she took a huge bite out of her chicken, crumbs falling all over the table. Weiss stared at her with false disdain. "What?" She asked incredulously. "I like meat!"

"Obviously." Jaune mumbled quietly. Ruby stared at him in shock, and Weiss tried to hold in her laughter. He smirked, she glared at him amusedly and kicked him lightly in the shin. He cried out as the kick connected, everyone else looked over at them as Juane laughed breathlessly and Weiss covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her chuckles.

"Inside joke?" Pyrrha asked Nora, she just shrugged in response, getting back to her meal and paying the trio no mind. Yang felt angry, someone else had finally acknowledged their presence, and they just went back to ignoring them! What was she missing? Was there a reason everyone was ignoring them? Was this some sort of sick, cruel joke where she was the victim? She had had enough, she shot up from her seat and dragged the three of them to the dorm, not minding the weird stares she was receiving.

Ruby didn't know what was happening, and she was kind of scared, though she was more confused than anything, usually when her sister did something like this, she looked angry, but she just looked tired. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever, it was probably more frightening to her than anything else.

Weiss just went with it, she knew that when Yang got like this, there was no running away, it was better to just shut up and hope you aren't injured.

Jaune wasn't confused, he knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to die. He wasn't scared though, he knew it would happen someday, and he knew that Yang would probably be the cause. You don't date Ruby without knowing that.

As she reached the dorm, she unlocked the door and walked right in, throwing the three of them on Weiss' bed. She shut the door behind her and glared at them, they looked incredibly guilty, it didn't really take much effort to figure out what Yang was angry about, Ruby had hoped that Yang would stay out of her personal life, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Okay, so today I've made some observations, and I gotta say, I don't like 'em. In fact, I'd say that I hate 'em so much, that I've decided to kill one of you if you say the wrong things. So you better think carefully about what you say next, because it could be the last thing you ever say!" The trio gulped in fear, making Yang's eyes soften. Maybe she was going a bit too hard on them… Nah, this was serious. Her eyes hardened once more. "Okay, so this morning, during breakfast, you guys were awfully quiet… Care to tell me why?" Jaune, and Weiss felt their blood turn to ice, it was exactly as they had feared. Yang caught on to exactly what had been going on. Ruby had timidly begun to whimper, but she bravely spoke up.

"Yang, I don't really think that's any of your busin-"

"Not my business!? You're my sister, I think that's a good enough reason for it to be _my _business, don't you!?" Ruby shrunk back onto the bed, pulling her feet up on the mattress and clutching her knees closely. "Now, somebody tell me what the hell is going on!?" Blake crashed through the door and pushed Yang down to the ground, wrapping her in Gambol Shroud's ribbon. She struggled to get out of her lacy prison, until finally she sighed in defeat. Blake picked her up and gazed over at the astonished trio sitting Weiss' bed. She gave a small smile and a salute, then carried Yang out of the dorm. As she closed the door, she threw Yang down on the floor of the hallway giving her a glare.

"What the hell were you thinking Yang!? You don't just do that, so why did you do that!?" Yang winced at her girlfriend's sharp tone.

"Didn't you notice them acting strange? I wanted to know what was up with them, and no one else seemed to notice!" Blake shook her head at Yang's stupidity.

"We all noticed, Yang! But we didn't pay attention to it because it's not our business, it's theirs, and if something was wrong, they would have told us! Because that's what friends do! Friends don't kidnap their friends and interrogate them!" Yang sighed, maybe Blake was right, maybe she was just being way to protective.

"But what if they're doing… Things?" She asked, her resolve breaking.

"What if they are, so are we, but do you see them kidnapping you? It's one thing to pry into a person's business Yang, it's another thing to pry into a person's sex life. And your own sister, too! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Yang really felt like an asshole, she wanted nothing more than to go and apologize, but the ribbon around her proved to be tighter and far more sturdy than it appeared on the surface.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was just being stupid." She said sadly. "Now, can you untie me so I can apologize?" Blake crossed her arms and stepped on Yang's face, lightly applying pressure.

"Sorry Yang, but someones gotta punish you for being such a bad girl…" Yang blinked, she didn't like this… Not at all…

"Blake, you can quit teasing now, I'm being serious! Please untie me!" She laughed nervously, and squirmed around on her shoulder, but Blake was gripping her tight and there was nothing she could do. "This isn't cool! Seriously, Blake!" She just ignored her girlfriends cries and carried her down the hall. Yang's eyes widened even more as she was thrown into the supply closet where this whole mess had started! Blake walked in after her, the door closed behind them, cloaking the small space in darkness. A loud whipping sound could be heard, followed by a cry of pain and pleasure.

* * *

Ruby sighed in relief as the door closed behind Blake, thank dust that's over. "Oh my goodness, I thought we were dead meat for sure! She said, wiping the sweat off her brow. Jaune felt life zap back into him, his blood back to it's normal temperature.

"That was too close for comfort, maybe we should lay off the teasing, at least around our friends!" Weiss, and Ruby, immediately agreed. Weiss' heart slowed to it's normal speed and she fell back on the bed, rubbing her stomach. "I only finished like half of my salad. I'm still super hungry."

"Aw, that's okay weiss, I know something else you can eat." Ruby said flirtatiously. Weiss' face flushed.

"You're getting way too good at that!" Ruby laughed, falling back into Jaune, who caught her in his arms.

"She's right you know, that tongue of yours is getting dangerous."

"I can attest to that!" Weiss said, raising an arm in the air. Ruby blushed at the implication, was she really that goo-

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. _So much yes._" Jaune said. Ruby got up off the bed, stretching her limbs. She bent over, allowing them a view of her more private areas, they shamelessly stared. She looked back over her shoulder and gave them a lascivious grin, one thought echoed through both of their minds.

'_That's really freaking hot.' _They wondered when exactly Ruby had learned these things, she was certainly never this sensual before they gave each other their bodies. The truth was rather simple actually, Ruby had grew up with Yang. That's all really. She had learned by watching, she just never really wanted, nor had a chance to use such techniques, but now that she was in an intimate relationship, it seemed appropriate, and she was more than happy to give Jaune, and Weiss the show of their lives. Weiss bit her lip as Ruby continued to turn her thoughts to impure things, Jaune was faring no better biting his tongue in a vain attempt to keep his mind free of naughty thoughts. They had literally did stuff over the course of the first, second, and third period, they didn't need to start again, especially when he was still wore out from the last session.

"Hey, um, maybe they're still serving food, maybe if we hurry we can get some more." Ruby snapped up at the mention of food, causing Weiss, and Jaune, to smile, no matter how sexy she was, Ruby was still Ruby, and that meant that even the slightest mention of food was enough to excite her. They rushed back to the lunchroom, ignoring the students giving them strange looks. They thought that the looks would die down after a while, but sadly they hadn't. Maybe it was just something they had to put up with. Either way, they knew that they were going to be together for a long time, and nothing could break them apart. For they truly loved each other, and to them, that love was worth more than anything in the entire world. Their stomachs growled loudly. Okay, so maybe the most important thing to them at the current moment, was getting food, but still.

* * *

Yang cuddled into Blake, still wrapped in the ribbon. She was sore all over, but she felt satisfied, strange how pain and pleasure often mixed together like that. "I love you, Blake."

"What did I say to call me?" Blake asked with a frown, slapping Yang's rear and making her squeal.

"Sorry, Mistress! I love you, Mistress!"

"I love you too, Yang."

* * *

Author's Notes: And it's finally finished, hope you all enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it. _To an extent._ This whole thing was an accident, a happy accident, but an accident nonetheless. Now I can focus on Winter without worrying about this one, and I promise more of that will be coming soon. Hopefully anyway, as I write this, it is 4:14 AM, and I am dead tired, and also starving, and thus I learned that writing is a very tiring hobby. Again, hope you all enjoyed, fare-thee-well.


End file.
